Rzymian 11:21-24 - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimRzymian 11:21-24 - Doktor Gene Kim, 2018 rok, tłumaczenie Beniamin Zabój, 2019 Rok Rzymian rozdział 11-sty, przeczytamy następujące wersety które wydają się mówić tak jakbyś mógł utracić zbawienie, werset 21: Jeśli bowiem Bóg nie oszczędził gałęzi naturalnych, nie oszczędzi też ciebie. ' Bóg nie oszczędzi ciebie jako gałąź. '''Zważ tedy na dobrotliwość i surowość Bożą - surowość dla tych, którzy upadli, a dobrotliwość Bożą względem ciebie, o ile wytrwasz w dobroci, bo inaczej i ty będziesz odcięty. ' Więc wy możecie być odcięci od zbawienia, to brzmi tak. 'Ale i oni, jeżeli nie będą trwali w niewierze, zostaną wszczepieni, gdyż Bóg ma moc wszczepić ich ponownie. ' Więc ci ludzie, Bóg wydaje się wszczepiać ją zastępując ciebie, ponieważ ty jesteś odcięty. Zobacz Werset 24: 'Bo jeżeli ty, odcięty z dzikiego z natury drzewa oliwnego, zostałeś wszczepiony wbrew naturze w szlachetne drzewo oliwne, o ileż pewniej zostaną wszczepieni w swoje drzewo oliwne ci, którzy z natury do niego należą. ' Więc widzicie tutaj że wydaje się to brzmieć jakby Bóg mógł zastąpić ciebie kimś innym. Kimkolwiek „Oni” są, mogą zostać wszczepieni w drzewo oliwne. Rysuję tutaj gałęzie. Widzimy tutaj w tych gałęziach, nie będę liści, narysuję po prostu drewno, tak będzie to przejrzystsze do ujrzenia; te pewne gałęzie Pan może wszczepić, podczas gdy ta gałąź zostaje odcięta. Więc te gałęzie mogą być odcięte, powiedzmy że te gałęzie odnoszą się do was, więc wy zostajecie odcięci, i kimkolwiek „oni” są, zastępują cię. Więc zdaje się że gdy jesteś odcięty, tracisz zbawienie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ nie jesteś wciąż w wierze, wciąż w wierze, jeżeli jesteś niewierzący, zostajesz odcięty. Więc jest to dość niepokojące, to zbawienie oparte na ciągłej wierze, innymi słowy; jesteś odcięty. Odpowiedzią jest to że wierzymy w doktrynę zwaną „Dyspensacjonalizm”, wskazuje on na podział grup ludzi i okresów do których się odnoszą w wersetach. Więc tutaj jest idea w Dyspensacjonaliźmie; to nie mówi o indywidualnym zbawieniu, musisz poprawnie to rozdzielić, tu jest mowa o narodowym zbawieniu. Pozwólcie mi dać tu przykład przez narysowanie. Są cztery główne czasy: Ucisk, Czas Kościoła która jest przed Uciskiem oraz Milenium którym jest 1000 lat. Przed Erą Kościoła przechodzimy przez okres zwany Starym Testamentem. Teraz rzeczą jest to: grupą ludzi którą Bóg się zajmował to żydzi, prawda? Żydzi byli tymi którzy przyjęli zbawienie, zbawienie dla żydów, co stało się w Erze Kościoła? Poganie byli tymi którzy podążyli za Bogiem ponieważ byli tymi którzy uwierzyli w Niego. Więc ponieważ ci poganie uwierzyli, żydzi zostali odsunięci, zanim będę kontynuował; wyznawcy teologi zastąpienia nauczają że Kościół zastąpił Izrael, więc Izrael jest skończony, nie to nie jest prawda, jest to tymczasowe z powodu Rzymian 11:25 ale nie przejdę teraz do tego, będę mówił teraz prosto o was, o tym czy mówi to o utracie zbawienia. Co ma miejsce później to to że Żydzi, naród Izraelski, są przywróceni, Bóg zmienia ich i zgadnij co; poganie są odcięci. I wtedy najważniejszym narodem jest naród żydowski, nie poganie. Więc musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego że jest idea tego co się dzieje, tym co się dzieje jest po prostu to że począwszy od starego testamentu, Bóg skupiony był na narodach pogańskich czy żydach? Na żydach, nie poganach. Co się stało w czasie Kościoła? Naród żydowski wciąż odrzucał Boga, widzicie? Więc dlatego Bóg zwrócił się do narodów z pogan ponieważ żydzi nie wierzyli, zostali więc odcięci tymczasowo. Ale zgadnij co; z powodu tego że dzisiejsze narody z pogan nie wierzą w to co zapisują na swoich własnych odwrotach monet „W Bogu mamy zaufanie” jak powinni, myślą „kim jest Bóg? To mógłby być allah, to mógłby być każdy inny bóg którego czcisz” Widzisz? Te New Age globalne śmieci, widzicie? Z powodu, zobacz na Niemcy i Europe, mam na myśli to że oni wszyscy skierowali się ku piekłu, zobacz na inne kraje na ziemi, szczególnie na Amerykę, gdzie wyrzuca się 10 przykazań i modlitwę, zob acz na świat człowieku, jest tak pogrążony. Dlatego poganie podczas ucisku układają się z kim? Z antychrystem, cały świat popiera antychrysta, widzisz to? Więc oni zostaną odcięci, ponieważ już dłużej w ogóle nie wierzą. Więc Bóg przywraca ponownie kogo? Naród Izraela po raz jeszcze, i zgadnij co? W Milenium poganie starają się atakować żydów lecz rządzi niepodzielnie nad Żydami, Bóg będzie rządził jako Mesjasz ustanawiający swoje królestwo na ziemi i pogańskie narody będą musiały udać się do żydów po ich zbawienie podczas Milenium. Więc, zauważcie tutaj czym to jest, czy to mówi o indywidualnym czy narodowym? Narodowym, więc to jest narodowe zbawienie, to nie jest indywidualne zbawienie. Nie musisz się martwić o to czy nie zostaniesz odcięty jeżeli nie będziesz wierzył Jezusowi; nie, to narody są odcięte. Twój naród, mam na myśli, zobacz – dziękuje Bogu za przywilej błogosławieństwa który Pan dał mi przez życie w Ameryce, nie krytykuję ludzi ani tych którzy są obecnie w naszym wojsku i nawet tych którzy są zarządzie, nawet jeżeli jest tam wiele zepsucia, którzy zapewniają nam sposobności i przywilejów Ameryki. Wielu Amerykanów w ciągu historii wracało do podążania z powrotem za Bogiem, ale zgadnijcie co, jeżeli będziecie szczerzy: oni nie wierzą już więcej w Boga. Więc indywidualnie Gene Kim – jestem wciąż zbawiony nieważne co, nigdy nie zostanę odcięty. Ale mój NARÓD – Ameryka w której się narodziłem, jest odcięty, ponieważ przestał wierzyć w Boga. Widzicie? To jest myśl tego wersetu, ponieważ zobaczcie na to; spójrzcie na werset 13: 'Do was zaś, '...kropka? Lub „którzy są z Pogan?” '''którzy jesteście z pogan, Widzicie? To grupa ludzi, narodów, kontrastująca z kim? Z żydami. Ponieważ spójrz z powrotem na Rzymian 11:7 Cóż więc? Czego Izrael szukał, tego nie osiągnął, ale wybrani osiągnęli; pozostali zaś ulegli zatwardziałości, ' Widzicie to? Naród Izraelski został odcięty, ale potem Paweł ostrzegał Pogan żeby byli ostrożni, ponieważ Izrael mimo bycia odciętym, może być wszczepiony, w kogo? W nas; teologia zastąpienia jest fałszywa. Widzicie to? Patrzyliśmy na werset. Wtedy żydzi mogą być wszczepieni a poganie odcięci. I zgadnijcie co: to nie ma miejsca? Tak to ma miejsce absolutnie w czasie Ucisku. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to zobaczyć na Rzymian 11:25 i Objawienie rozdział 7-dmy, wymienia 12 plemion Izraela, Rzymian 11:25 mówi „Cały Izrael będzie zbawiony”, naród sam w sobie. Zobacz na Zachariasza rozdział 14 i przeczytaj wszystkich innych większych proroków, Biblia mówi że Bóg będzie rządził w Jerozolimie, w Izraelu, w najwyższym narodzie. Więc to odnosi się do zbawienia narodów nie do zbawienia indywidualnego człowieka, czy indywidualna jednostka; teraz słuchajcie, to będzie bardzo potężne: czy indywidualny człowiek ma utrzymać się w wierze aby być zbawionym? Czy ma to zrobić? Co jeżeli później w życiu przejdziesz przez ogromne cierpienie lub wejdziesz w coś przez co zwątpisz w Boga i odejdziesz od chrześcijaństwa? Przestałeś wierzyć w Boga, czy jesteś wciąż zbawiony? Zobacz na 2 Tymoteusza 2:13 Tego nie ma, to nie jest warunek dla jednostki, czemu? Z powodu 2 Tymoteusza 2:13: jeżeli nie dochowujemy wiary, więc pozwólcie mi coś powiedzieć, jeżeli wierzysz w Jezusa Chrystusa dla swojego zbawienia, werset mówi „ten będzie zbawiony”, kropka, jesteś uratowany nie ważne co. Cóż, co jeżeli już więcej nie wierzę? Co jeżeli przestanę wierzyć? Jesteś wciąż zbawiony. Zobacz na 2 Tymoteusza 2:13 '''Jeśli my nie dochowujemy wiary, On pozostaje wierny, albowiem samego siebie zaprzeć się nie może. ' Co za potężny werset o wiecznym bezpieczeństwie, amen. Człowieku, chwalcie Pana, raz zbawiony – zawsze zbawiony, nie możesz podważyć swojego zbawienia, nawet jeżeli przestajesz wierzyć 2 Tymoteusza 2:13 mówi że jesteś wciąż zbawiony przez krew Jezusa Chrystusa, wiecznie bezpieczny. Nic nie może cię odciąć. Więc Rzymian rozdział 11-sty, nie ma wątpliwości że te wersety mówią o narodzie, ponieważ spójrz na Daniela rozdział 9-ty, zamkniemy nasze biblijne studium na tutaj, Daniel 9, musicie uświadomić sobie to, musi być podział pomiędzy narodowym zbawieniem a indywidualnym zbawieniem. Jeżeli wymieszasz to i jesteś antydyspensacjonalistom, mówiącym „nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbawienie narodów czy indywidualne zbawienie, przestań to rozróżniać – Nie, musisz w to wierzyć ponieważ jeżeli nie, wówczas jak zamierzasz wyjaśnić Daniela 9? Zobacz na Daniela 9:24 '''Siedemdziesiąt tygodni wyznaczono twojemu ludowi Bóg mówi do Daniela, więc ludzi Daniela – żydom. To jest stanowczo o żydach, ponieważ czytaj dalej. i twojemu miastu świętemu, Widzicie? To stanowczo żydowskie, Jerozolima, miasto święte. Więc Bóg daje oś czasu 70 tygodni jego ludziom na co? Na ich zbawienie. „Nie” - tak, czytaj dalej: aż dopełni się zbrodnia, przypieczętowany będzie grzech i zmazana wina, i przywrócona będzie wieczna sprawiedliwość, i potwierdzi się, widzenie i prorok i Najświętsze będzie namaszczone. ' Zobacz na to, pozwól mi zapytać o to, czy każdy indywidualny człowiek w ciągu czasu 70-tygodni zakończy swoje grzechy ku pojednaniu za ich grzechy by otrzymać wieczną sprawiedliwość, czy zajmuje to każdego 70 tygodni by zostać zbawionym w ten sposób ku przebaczeniu grzechów? Nie, zbawienie jest natychmiastowe przez krew Jezusa Chrystusa – jesteś zbawiony, więc czemu jest tutaj ta rama czasowa? Ponieważ zobacz „'twojemu ludowi i twojemu miastu świętemu,” - to naród. Więc to ma sens dlaczego Bóg daje ramę czasową z Izraelem dla ich zbawienia, ponieważ spójrz na historie Izraela, obecną, tamtejszą i przyszłą. Izrael zawsze odrzucał swojego Mesjasza. Jedni z najtrudniejszych ludzi dla nawrócenia do Chrystusa to w rzeczywistości żydzi, są jednymi z najtrudniejszych ludzi. Więc narodowi Izraela zajmuje wiele czasu, Bóg nazywa to 70-cioma tygodniami gdzie mogą wypełnić swoją zbrodnię uznając w końcu swoje zbawienie, czy to się już wydarzyło? Nie. Ale zgadnij co, Biblia przewiduje to w Objawieniu 7, Rzymian 11:25 że zrobią to pewnego dnia. Dlatego jest okres 70 tygodni, z tego powodu nie wiem czy to wiecie, ale Daniel 9:27, 70 tygodni, Biblia nazywa to uciskiem, ucisk jest znany jako 70 tygodni Daniela. Czemu? Ponieważ w 70-tym tygodniu żydzi powracają z powrotem. Więc nie ma wątpliwości, musi być tutaj zbawienie dotyczące narodu, to nie jest jakiś rodzaj indywidualnego zbawienia. Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Zbawienie